Paradise on Earth
by Hasegawa
Summary: Under Ground Hotel hetalia version. RATED M FOR REASONs. WARNING: AU, OoC. Pairings: mostly canon. UK China, RoChu, Greece Japan, Turkey Japan, SuFin, DenNor, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I AM STRESSED. THIS IS WHAT COMES OUT OF MY BRAIN WHEN I AM STRESSED. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON, YOU KNOW.

I REPEAT, THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. CHILDREN, PLEASE BE GOOD AND CLOSE THE WINDOW.

And now, I want to say how irritated I was when I realized I typed China instead of Yao every single time. That made me redo the whole thing.

AND ALL HAIL MY BETA CATASTHROPEMASTERY SAMA! SHE (I ASSUME SHE IS A SHE) IS WONDERFUL, FAST BETA OF MINE! HOPE THIS WILL LAST ~xd

Warnings: language, AU, sex, crime, murder~

Disclaimer: Yeah, if this were mine, it would be rated 40 years old and above.

* * *

Paradise is in the eye of the beholder.

"Ahn…" Wang Yao squeezed his ass tighter, forcing the whitish liquid to flow out of his bottom. Without faking it, he shuddered in self satisfaction. Yes, his body loved the love of men. It was all he could remember ever since his infant hood.

Arthur Kirkland licked his lips. "Nice view, Yao." He pulled himself away from the broken bed and put on his uniform. With an ego the size of his dick, he smiled as he zipped back his fly. "See you tomorrow night."

"Yes, aru." Yao sighed deliciously, eyeing those eyebrows. They were bushy and thick, really funny yet somehow irking Yao to come. Because whenever those eyebrows formed a black (half-circled) rainbow, the blond would ejaculate inside him. In some ways, it felt like a road light signaling '_green'_. Sometimes, if the eyebrows bent, Yao could feel the thing inside him gets even _bigger_. Fucking amusing.

Arthur used his long fingers to make some kind of simple signals on the iron jail bar. Immediately, the timid brunette jail warden came. Feliciano Vargas opened the door, cuffing the Brit for formality and ushered the blonde man out from Yao's individual cell.

Arthur smiled as he saw Denmark coming out from the door two rooms from where he came out. Denmark smirked. Arthur licked his lips again as he saw Francis Bonnefoy come out from the cell between them.

They need no words; everybody who came from that side of that jail wing clearly just came out from some sort of heaven. That side of the jail was specially intended to keep the bitches—the hot, pretty, harmless boys who get stuck in the jail for being too pretty—saved from the other wolves who occupied 90% of the cells.

The jail was supposed to be one of the filthiest, worst and the most detrimental of all. It used to be the most prestigious jail in the country, but ever since the failure in the system, with the corruption and nepotism and all, the management of the jail has reduced to children childcare. It was still inescapable due to previous security settings, but the human resources, systems and facilities had become what a hell hole is defined in the dictionary.

The real Feliciano Vargas trembled inside his heart. He played the poker face outside, while shivering and crying and shouting, "_W__hy am I here, mama, I am scared_!" inside his head. The criminals behind him were chattering with each other, comparing the heaven they experienced just a few minutes back. He dared not look back. Feliciano opened the gate to heaven and ushered the three men out before locking it back.

He walked behind them, the stick in his hand, ready to blow anybody who tried to do something _funny_. But of course, they didn't care, so much as ignoring him. They weren't scared of the boy; it was the warden's 'Made in Germany' boss that they were afraid of. Francis snickered as he licked his finger.

"He cummed twice, mon adorable Matthew."

"Oh yeah? Norge practically sucked my lips like crazy when he came." Denmark smiled smugly, feeling proud of his beautiful Norway.

"I win. It was creampie." Arthur spoke casually, as if he didn't care, when he was practically growing an imaginary nose as long as Pinocchio's.

"What? Shit!" Denmark cursed as they were shoved into their respective cells back. Feliciano tried hard to not get an erection. Damn those prisoners. They have better nights than him.

Francis merely sighed as his cell was locked from outside by Feliciano. "You win again, you hoodlum."

/

* * *

Yao flipped his body to the wall. It was cold, but it felt like bliss on his painful arse. The act was worth everything except the after pain. And diarrhea. And the arse prolapse. And the pain. Well, maybe it wasn't worth it, but it was what guaranteed his safety inside that paradise.

He loved it there. He was loved every single night, he was given free meals (albeit the magical taste of it), he was given a bed (despite the wetness from sweat and semen) and he got mutual friends.

"Are you okay?"

A voice came from the cell next to his, slipping through the iron bars. Yao smiled.

"Yes, I am. How about you, er… Mark?"

"My name is Matthew… I am fine too," The voice answered. Yao giggled. Although they have been cell neighbors for almost 5 months now, he still couldn't remember the exact name. Or face. But he recognized the voice. "Francis was so good today…"

"Don't start. He came inside me, aru." Yao sighed, as he switched his body back to his stomach. His arse had stopped stinging. "Good, but not good, you know what I mean, aru."

"If you say that, then it will be my turn next time." The voice sounded desperate and hopeful at the same time.

Yao chuckled. They knew about the noble rivalry between their respective semes. Not like they have a definite one, but people have their own types and clearly, people with a blonde fetish wouldn't come into his cell. "Any news, aru?"

"As usual, tomorrow is the day new people arrive, Yao…"

Yao sighed. Yes, it was that part of the month again. Like a woman with definite menses every month, the jail gets new residents delivered. From other jails, from closed jails, or fresh from the court. But everything new means challenge. And ruckus.

Yao stared at the wall, wondering what kind of new bastards would fill his cell… and he giggled as he closed his eyes.

He would love to see that Arthur get jealous.

"Would you stop chatting? I need sleep here."

Yao knew the owner of the beautiful voice that shattered his imagination and he shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHAT? BEAUTY SLEEP, ARU? YOU FUCKING SHEMALE!"

Yao laughed as Norway's voice could be heard from outside the building.

"SHUT UP, YOU MAN EATER!"

"Calm down…" the voice from Ma…Markus? tried to stop the noisy cat fight, but as usual, it was buried under the shouts of the two of most beautiful asses in that wing.

"AS IF YOU DON'T LOVE IT WHEN DENMARK SUCKS YOUR HOLE, ARU~" Yao was actually having fun. And without shouting, he was afraid (really!) that his voice wouldn't reach the ear of his favorite fight buddy.

"AND YOU THINK I COULDN'T LISTEN TO YOUR UGLY SHOUTING AS ARTHUR SHOVED HIS SKIMPY DICK IN YOU, SLUT?"

"HA! CLOSET PERVERT, ARU? COULDN'T GET OFF WITHOUT LISTENING TO ME MOANING, ARU?"

"CHINESE CUNT, SHUT UP."

"CLOSET PERVERT~"

"YOU BITC-!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Ludwig's voice thundered from the hall speaker, "IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR YOU WILL LOSE YOUR 'LITTLE BROTHER'S TOMORROW!"

Yao laughed loudly while Norway chuckled secretly inside his own cell. Unbeknown for them, the other part of the jail was having their masturbation time, while listening to the noisy cat fight. Arthur smacked his head, smiling. It happened almost every night. Strange what insanity brought to men, they enjoyed the shouting and their imaginations were first rate. No porn could compare.

Lovely. Who said paradise couldn't be found on earth?

/

* * *

And the delivery came. As usual, Yao and M… Martin? were sitting together in the particular table provided specially for the residents of their wing, eating their late brunch (breakfast+lunch). While complaining how cheap the prison had became in recent years, Yao locked his gaze on the door, waiting for new members who will join their paradise.

"What, eying potential new customers?" Norway put his tray in front of Yao and acted cool. Yao sighed, while Ma…Macaulay? tried to engage Norway in conversation. Iceland followed beside his brother (not by blood—it's kinda weird, but they shared a junior-senior relationship ever since the small boy Iceland came into the prison) and sat in front of Ma… Macbeth?

Their table was only occupied by four of them. They were practically the flower in the dessert, between hairy men to buffed guys. Slim limbs, curvy and willowy figure, whitish skin with smooth colors, and girly faces made them stood out. And it was actually good for the system, since all the other males could be tamed when they have something to adore/imagine/jerk off to.

/

* * *

The new batch of people came in.

The first was a very curvy, girly boy. Blond hair with violet eyes and natural blush on his cheeks made him look like a tame kitten. Yao knew straight away that the new boy would join their table even though he didn't know why he was brought to their jail. Maybe he was a psycho or something, but Yao still waved at the pretty thing. "Here, aru!"

The boy smiled awkwardly at the friendliness, and came nearer.

The crowds were eying the new bitch when the second man comes in. He looked tanned and muscular and just the perfect image of a criminal. He snickered when he saw the flower table, and came forward. But before he could reach dream world, 5 other prisoners caught him first and made him sat on their table.

Yao knew the man would know the rule of paradise by night.

The next man who came in was a small Asian boy, who looked no taller than Yao, with a helmet style haircut. He looked out of place, even more awkward than the first girly boy, but his appearance was too similar to a Japanese doll. He froze when he saw the flower table, but he came near, without any hints or welcome gesture from the table's occupants, because he felt like that was the only salvation oasis he could have in that smelly hall.

Yao smiled as he saw the boy sat beside Iceland. Not nice. He might lose his usual customer—he used to be the only Asian. But it was also nice to have somebody else who shared the same eye colour.

And the last man came in before the door was slammed shut behind him. a giant was what crossed Yao's mind initially. A Giant with scarves as long as the Great Wall of China wrapped around his neck trunk. He had grey hair (was he old?) and violet eyes.

"Da?"

He sounded like a pussy. Yao snickered as he turned back to the new occupants of their table.

"Now, introduce yourself, aru~ Name, of course; what you want to be called; and also why are you here, aru. You start."

"I… My name is Tino Väinämöinen. You can call me Tino. I … I mutilated my teacher's body. I was trying to cook something special for my boyfriend…"

_Woah_. Yao was genuinely taken aback. _They were right. Never to judge the book by its cover._

"And you, aru?"

"My name is Kiku Honda. Nice to meet you." He spoke calmly and politely. Yao snickered. He started to feel irritated by the new comer. "You can call me Honda Kiku…"

"Kiku will do, aru." Yao cut him short. "Why are you here?"

"I am trying to explain it now." Kiku hide his irritation and continued. "I .. I was caught filming… Panties."

"Panties?" Iceland asked innocently. "You're straight?"

"I am, for sure." Kiku nodded. "I like girls, thank you very much."

"And you got here because of panties." Yao sneered. "Do you think we're morons, aru?"

"I… I filmed them under the … female public toilets…" Kiku was blushing crimson. Yao started to enjoy the conversation.

"Closet pervert, aru? Nor, you've got rivalry."

"Damn it, Yao. Shut up." Norway sighed, as he asked sharply back to the new Asian prisoner. "And you think we are idiots, don't you? You won't be in this particular jail unless you kill somebody."

"Nor, who did you kill, aru?" Yao smiled as he touched the Norwegian's smooth hand seductively. Norway pushed the hand away, and stared hard at Yao. Yao knew he had touched a very sensitive point and stopped smiling.

Norway turned to the new boy. "Speak, and we will not talk about it again."

Kiku gulped down before he admitted. "I… I raped my girlfriend and choked her dead."

"Why?"

"She found out I filmed the panties, okay?" Kiku shouted out of frustration. "Are you satisfied now?"

Norway nodded and continued to eat. Yao sighed. He never knew why Norway was there, but well, they got 2 other cell mates now.

He didn't realize a certain Russian's gaze on him throughout the whole brunch.

* * *

I practically searched the whole baby name for Matthu... Mat? Name.

Whatever, flame, baby, flame! XD and it may be continued. **may** be not. I dunno...

And I would receive any request pairings (EXCEPT KOREA. HE WOULD be the MAN in the SPECIAL cell with no access to other human race).


	2. Chapter 2

I want to take place in the parade of many updates of fanfiction chapters today. But the highlight of the day is because Heterotalia is updated. I love dream. of .destiny.

And maybe there wont be anymore updates until next month. My finals are coming and despite the fact that I always say I am studying, I am almost failing most of my subjects. Depressed, now, almost having some kind of panic attack. I was a straight A student reduced to fail. the disappointment is unexplainable.

Thank you for so much reviews. I didn't think I was going to have reviews with LOVE. I was sure people would flame.

the pairings: I would do everything except Russia X Prussia (because one of the reviewer wants it and the other dont. 454g XD I love u!)

AND THANK YOU FOR MY DEAR BETA CATASTHROPEMASTERY. U are awesome! U are so fast XD

* * *

After the brunch, the day started as usual. They went to their respective duty (or rest) place. Norway walked nonchalantly, followed by Iceland, who timidly clutched a small part of his brother's uniform.

"Ice, you can rest today."

"But Nor, you are not going there."

"I have laundry duty now. Go to the main hall like the rest team, will you?" Norway turned back, eyes cold yet warm, something that only the beautiful Nordic could pull off. Iceland really liked the elder's eyes, two dull cerulean orbs. He stared before letting go his hand.

"Come back soon, Nor."

"I will. Good boy." Norway smiled. It was only a millimeter twitch of lips, yet Iceland understood that Norway was smiling and urging him to be patient. Iceland nodded, before leaving the bigger beauty to the main hall.

"He finally left."

Norway didn't even turn to see. He knew the bastard that loved to stalk him everywhere. Denmark came closer from behind the wall and put his head on the smaller blonde's neck crook, enjoying the smooth skin, scent, and heat. Norway nudged his shoulder, trying to push the bigger Nordic away.

"… I said…" Norway hissed, but Denmark chuckled before he could even finish his sentence.

"I know, Norge. You don't want him to see. You don't want him to be exposed to any of this. Hell, you even make me promise to protect him all the time from the other bastards." Denmark growled softly. "Is he your real brother, or what? You love him that much?"

"It's not your business. Let me do my duty. I told you I will only be under you at night time."

"Oh yeah? Show me, bitch." Denmark smirked as he slammed the slim body to the wall. Norway was a prideful neko*, but he was weak. Two dull eyes filled with anger and frustration stared defiantly at him.

"I can shout now and you will be discharged, you moron." Norway hissed in irritation, reminding Denmark (although it was unneeded because all the prisoners there knew that particular rule by heart) the rule about never make a move on other prisoners. Rape was inexcusable, sex between mutual partners are equally punishable. It was once a very powerful law, but due to the bad maintenance and the fall of the jail wardens' dignity, the rule has bent to two hours nightly sex with the boy toys. "… Wait until tonight, stupid."

"Are you worried about me being discharged? Or is it that you hate me that much?"

"I hate you."

Denmark smiled sadly when he released the blonde's wrists. Norway rubbed his wrists, cursing because now the white skin turned pink from force. But as Denmark went away, he pulled the more muscular man back to him. He pushed himself to the man without warning and whispered,

"..stupid."

And a lick on his neck made Denmark hard. Denmark blushed when Norway pushed him away and walked to the laundry room.

"My Wife."

"Who's that?" Norway answered irritated, but Denmark was already grinning like a fool. Norway sighed as he continued his journey to the laundry room. Denmark was one of his many 'fuck buddies', yet the man was the only one who constantly irritated him.

"Fuck you." Norway whispered as he touched a small hickey on his neck, courtesy to Denmark last night. "… Fuck. You."

* * *

Every prisoner has their own duty. And it rotated, so everybody would have a taste of each job. However, there was always an exception for everything. And it was Yao.

His job was confirmed ever since he made the whole jail smile with happiness during dinner time when he first became the cook. Now he mainly stayed in the kitchen, coordinating the whole bunch of men to actually make something raw edible. It was decided that he would be the one responsible for dinner. And Yao was happy he wasn't in charge of breakfast too, because cooking for almost 100 something men with massive appetites required at least 30 kg of rice each day, 20 kg of potatoes and 5 hours of continuous slavery was even more unbearable in the dawn hours of morning.

"Cut those, aru. And you, peel the potatoes." Yao was busy giving orders as he sirred the food in the pot gently. They were making vegetable slash meat stew. The group was diligently working, while staring unabashedly at the small ass that kept giving them orders. It was one of the most sought duties, to help Yao in the kitchen, because the Asian booty worked perfectly as eye candy.

Yao sighed. Another sexual harassment, is that what they called it? Twenty pairs of eyes stared at his ass. Sometimes it felt good, sometimes it was just plain funny, but in days like that, Yao was rather embarrassed. Fuck Arthur and his sperm inside him. He tried to clean himself properly in the toilet this morning, but the residue was already deep inside that even Ma… Macbeth (?)'s finger couldn't reach. Yao could feel that gravity was working against him and the liquid slipped down… if the thing really come out and made him looked like he was wetting his pants, he would be gang-banged for sure.

_Shit, aru_.

"Yao… why don't you do the naked apron for us?" Suddenly Gilbert Beilschmidt, the disturbed man who was famous for his devil may care—I am awesome—attitude remarked.

"If I do that, would you all stop starring at my ass, aru?" Yao shouted back.

"… Well, maybe." Arthur nodded solemnly. _Because then we would have our hands all over you. No need to **see** when you can **feel**._

The thought was aired in the air clearly for Yao to hear. He pouted and shouted, "If you do that again, I'LL RESIGN FROM KITCHEN DUTY, aru!"

The threat worked wonders. People stopped staring and wishing that the vegetables in their hands are Yao's body parts. They rather sacrificed their lust to the food. Yao's cooking was the only thing (besides the catfight and two hour nighlyt special time) that they looked forward to during the day.

* * *

(This part is really just the author's main view over men in general—she doesn't mean that all males are like that. So if you are annoyed because you think she was writing about you, maybe you are. Actually. Men in general)

Ma… Maddox (?) sighed softly as he scrubbed the floor. He got the cleaning duty, which was good for him because he was even more invisible between the bubbles and water splashed. Men are men; they are a children forever. The cleaning duties equaled to water a war. Instead of making the room clean they were using the water bath from yesterday (which turned greenish after being used) and splashed each other with it, wetting the whole place altogether with bubbles from the cheap cleaning agent they used.

He smiled to Tino, who was busy trying to pull some of the moss by the corner of the bathroom alone. It was a big bathroom with 5 stalls for showers, 10 urinating cubicles and a big bathtub for everybody's use. They shared it together, so no wonder that skin diseases were pandemic inside the jail. But men, as always, weren't as fussy as the other gender and thus, nobody cared.

It wasn't like he was unpopular. But France has always monopolized his bed (despite some other men causally dropping in instead of France every other night) since announced that the blonde was his. So nobody actually touched him in fear of the Frenchman who was famous for his gay-ish killing spree.

And Tino was another matter altogether. Although it was clear he has gathered some new fans from the morning, but nobody actually dared to approach, because despite of the smile, those hands looked strong and capable to break somebody's hand, let alone dick. And his background—cooking a human, mutilating the bodies and making a pie out of the human brain—was rather chilling. They knew better to approach when he was declared safe, but nobody dared to be the first.

He approached the blonde Nordic. Tino looked at him and smiled.

"Wha…What are you doing?" He tried to make a conversation.

"Trying to gather as many as I can." Tino answered. "I want to make another dish. This is edible, you know. I used it when he didn't return home, to make our meal."

Ma…Madison (?) gulped down and silenced. Tino, upon realizing his wrong answer, smiled.

"It's OK. I won't make anymore human dishes anymore. They tasted horrible. And … he didn't like it, either."

Ma…Mara (?) noticed that sadness clouded the face of the Nordics. "Who…?"

"Oh. My f… ex-boyfriend, I mean."

"… Where is he now?"

"With some other women outside this place. I knew he wouldn't care much of me being here. He was even relieved I am not his burden anymore."

"… That's bad…"

"No. I am thankful. Because if it was not for him, I would never be born. He was the one who convinced my mother to give birth to me, although she left once I was here."

"Was he your parents' friend?"

"No. He is my father."

* * *

Maybe most pitiful of all was Kiku. The boy was a sheltered man, clearly seen from the way he shuddered when he touched the greasy seats. He got the rest duty today, and he awkwardly placed himself on the iron bench by the side of the hall, oblivious to the fact that the seat belongs to a certain Greek. Or Turkish.

He almost weeped when he heard the sentence. He didn't mean to kill her, honest. She was shouting and calling him names that made him embarrassed—he valued his pride more than anything. He was raised in a very tight family where women are under men, the father is the head and the God of the family, where perfect marks equals to attention. He was the obedient, smart, handsome, silent, perfect son. He entered a prestigious kindergarten and graduated from a famous high school. He was halfway through medical school when the first temptation happened. People were stressed; they couldn't depend on their friends because they weren't friends; they were rivals. Everybody secretly wished that the other will fail. And Kiku was at his wits end. He had nothing except studies, and when that failed him, he didn't know where to turn to. So he went ballistic and bought a camera cell phone. He sat under the public staircase to read the manual when he realized when he looked up, he could see underwear with various designs and colours peeking from holes between the stairs.

Enchanting.

Somehow it was like a game. What colour, what type… and he hated jeans so much. and he was frustrated. His girlfriend was the perfect woman. Beautiful, smart, rich, from a good family with a good background. Yet she never let him touch her.

Never before marriage, she said. And he was frustrated. He was the only virgin left in his world, and yet he couldn't even imagine anything because all he saw was his textbook—and he once masturbated to a picture of ovum. Embarrassed with himself, he never did that again.

He was the sad case of stiff people who didn't know how to use Google.

"You…. Are the new boy." The statement startled Kiku. A certain man with a lazy attitude sat beside him, calculating the boy in his mind. "Name?"

"…Honda Kiku. But you may call me Ho… No. Kiku will do."

"Heracles." He smiled lazily. Kiku admitted that Heracles was a fine, handsome man. He smiled back, and suddenly his lips were claimed. He couldn't breathe.

Hands crept along his back, trailing his spine. Kiku shivered from cold, even though it was blazing hot. And his lips were so sticky. Wet. And felt numb. And smelled like something else. Somebody else's saliva.

Disgusting.

"Hey!" suddenly the claimer of his lips was pulled back by a hand. Heracles turned back to roar at his rival slash best friend.

"What the fuck, Sadiq? Cant you see I am making out here?"

"That's exactly my point, dude. I saw him first, so he is mine."

The room, which was filled by bored prisoners started to put their attention on the budding fight. It was the most attractive fight, because both Heracles and Sadiq were good in hand to hand combat.

Kiku wiped his lips until it felt dry and weird and smelled like another man. He hated this. He wanted to go back home, with the dark room and piles of medical textbooks and himself, wondering at the ceilings.

He hated this.

"You'll be fine." suddenly a voice spoke beside him. Kiku turned to find Iceland. The boy started blankly at the fight in front of them. The room was filled with laughter, shouting, noises and footsteps of wardens who came to put off the fire.

"You'll be fine. This is paradise."

Kiku didn't believe it at all, but it did sound good.

_You'll be fine._

_This is paradise.

* * *

_

The case of Finland is when a Storge turn to Eros.

The case of Japan is what I do. but I haven't reduced to peek at people's panties.

The case of Norge is something I would explain later.

The case of Matthew is something I couldn't explain properly.

The case of Iceland is something I don't even bother to think. he was there because he was in the wrong place at the right time.

and the case of my beautiful china... is what I master at. you may expect as many angst from him.

*neko: the term uke for japanese. Btw, my other story 'spiral' is in pause mode until exam finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Bathing time was one of China's favourite times. He loved to scrub himself clean and used real soap to wet his body. He wanted to be clean and presentable, just before the two hours night time. In contrast, Norway looked like he hated the bathroom with all his might. They always bathed together, the bitches, because it was safer. Despite the lesser threat from being actually touched, they were still the main attraction of the day, though. Perverts came into the bathroom just to jerk when they were bathing. Not like China cared; but sometimes Norway ordered Denmark to clear the bathroom before they entered, which was gladly compelled by Denmark. Francis and Arthur helped sometimes, and when those days happened, China felt like a treasured princess. Iceland was in the stall between him and Norway, and for once China realized that Ice never got any customer.

Weird.

But that day Tino and Kiku joined the group, so China shared the cubicle with Ma… Matt(?). Despite their closeness (China considered them almost as good friends), he still couldn't remember the guy's name.

The blonde boy really has soft blonde hairs. He was a perfect western Caucasian doll. China smirked as he washed his own hips and feeling the cold water washed down his face.

"Yao…" the boy asked timidly while putting soap on his back.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Tino would be ok?"

"Why aru?"

"He is rather… depressed. Peculiar, I think."

"He would be fine, aru. As I said, this is paradise."

* * *

China waited patiently as the time passed by. Just a few moments until the man who would love him that night would come. Just like what he used to be, but somehow felt better. The prison was his paradise, he loved being in there.

If he needed to come out of the jail alive, China wished he could be a dog. Then at least a kid would love him and let him eat from the palm of his hand. China smiled as he imagined what type of dog he wanted to be. Maybe he would be a Labrador. No, maybe Chihuahua better. Or Hush puppies. Or maybe Golden retriever.

Hah. He only suited to be a valueless stray mixed breed.

The iron bar creaked. China immediately smiled to welcome his man and turned around. He thought it was either Arthur or maybe Gilbert per usual, but when he saw the silhouette of the new guy he exclaimed shamelessly.

"You aru!" he was really surprised. "How…?"

It was in-understandable. The new guy was just one day old. Usually the newies didn't even get a chance to go near him at least for three weeks. China didn't care how they decided who entered his cell (unlike Norway the Queen Bitch—he was already in the jail when China arrived—whom choose his pick every night at dinner time. Mostly it was Denmark or some random guys, but well, Norway being Norway, he always chose to be alone when allowed), as long as he got _loved_. But this one was just one day old and already entering his cell. He must be a brave one, or a really terrifying one to actually beat Arthur.

"Da." The man smiled. "My name is Ivan, da. Call me Vanya, please?"

"Va…"

"I know, your name is Yao Yao, da?" Ivan smiled cheerfully, just innocently like a child. Somehow China couldn't retort anything the man said. So he nodded despite the violation of his name.

"I know I only allowed two hours here." Ivan sat beside him, taking the naked Chinese man's hand into his. China noted how big and wide his hands were, compared to his, China's was as small as an infant's. The fingers enveloped his hands nicely and Ivan gave a squeeze before continuing. "So… can we… cuddle? Or talk?"

China took it as a joke. He laughed as he put the man's fingers over his chest. "Don't be shy to call it 'fuck', aru. I don't need beautification. Let's get down to business, shall we, aru?"

Ivan stopped his hand and pulled it back. He smiled gently, as he whispered.

"But I am not beautifying anything, Yao Yao. I want you to feel good too, da?"

China stopped breathing. It was weird, the way the Russian put it. China's nature autopilot took control while he buried himself deeper in the back of his head; refusing to think any further. He tore the Russian's uniform in record sped and start on sucking the big man's nipple. But it was futile, because there wasn't even a response from the man.

"Do you want it or not, aru?" China hissed in irritation.

"Don't rush it." Ivan smiled as he gently pushed the smaller beauty to the bed. China, upon realizing that his new man liked it slow, followed the flow. He smiled seductively as he clutches his feet nearer to his chest.

"Then make me, aru."

Ivan needed to acknowledge that the small bitch's eyelashes were indeed, more dangerous than a HIV-contaminated needle to a drug addict.

[_Happy_ time—do you want me to explain? Come on, use your imagination—they sang 'what a wonderful world' together].

China wondered whether he was really still alive. The fucking Russian took everything so slowly, too slow, slow until everything was gone and all he could think about was him. Him. The grey hairs and violet eyes. And wonderful tongue. And even bigger cock than Arthur. China wondered how he actually fitted the thing inside him, but it was wonderful. Even though the Russian haven't cum at all, China had already his third dry orgasms.

"I never know man can be that sensitive too, da." Ivan chuckled as he cuddled the insensitive Yao closer. China meekly surrendered his body in the arms of the Russian, due to his immobility after a series of mind blowing orgasms. "I never thought of having sex with a man before, even."

"…oh." Yao's perfectly happy bubble was burst. The man was hetero after all. "You have girlfriend out there, aru?"

"I… I suppose I do have a wife, da."

Suddenly all his happiness was gone and his limbs were cold. China smiled, trying to hide his disappointment. Of course he knew it. He was used to it. He forgot that he wasn't the only woman-similar thing in the world. There are real women out there. It was just because the prison has no woman that he was hailed as a beauty. If he went out, he would be just another skimpy feminine looking guy.

"I want to be a dog, aru." China suddenly blurted out.

"I beg your pardon?"

Even his speech was so polite. Wonder why he was there. China continued. "If I come out from this place, I want to turn into a dog, aru."

Some moans from the next few cells were heard between the iron bars. China concentrated on those, recognizing Ma… Maddox (?)'s moan, Gilbert's shoutings, "I am awesome, I am awesome!", Denmark's loud swearing and some new voices he guessed belonged to either Kiku or Tino. Wondering who were the clients for the new boys, China smiled.

"Why?"

Deep, but childlike voice burst his bubble. The question was short and soft, and China ignored it until he eventually realized he needed to answer.

"Just because, aru."

"Because?"

"Do we need to talk? We still have one hour left aru. You wanna continue? Since you haven't cum and everything…"

"You told me because you want to tell me. There is a reason behind everything, I believe. So tell me."

China sighed as he closed his eyes. "Because dogs would be love by children and be fed and sleep under nice blanket, get to the vet when sick and died in his owner's arms. They are wonderful creature with perfect loyalty that actually gets their loyalty returned."

"But there are strays, don't you think?"

"Well, they are though and disgusting but there would be someone who will eventually pick them up. I did aru. I picked one."

"What his name?"

"…"

"Where is he now?" Ivan asked again after China refused to answer.

"He died. I killed him with poison the day before I enter this place. I don't want him to be sad alone. At least he died on my laps, aru. I know he was happy."

Ivan suddenly kissed his lips. Yao compelled happily, enjoying the wet sensation between his lips. The Russian's lips were as wonderful as his hands.

Too bad he was married.

"Do you… not feel bad… for your wife, aru?" China asked softly when Russia slipped in for the second time. Russia stopped moving and China smacked his head.

"Sorry. Forget it, aru. Just continue."

The Russian didn't answer anything at all and continued, and Yao, out of curiosity, waiting for the man's climax.

"..ngh!" Ivan grunted as he came on Yao's stomach. Yao cursed under his breath. He didn't get to hear the wife's name. The Russian seemed so tightly guarded.

Whatever, there would always be next time.

* * *

Norway sighed as every visitor of the cells around him came out from the heaven side of the prison. Now he could sleep or waited until Yao picked up a fight. But a small voice called him softly.

"Nor… Nor…"

"Ice?" Norway answered, woke up from the bed and walked to the iron bars so he could see Iceland in the cell beside his. Iceland waved his hand and tried to catch Norway's hand from between the bars. Norway made some effort too, and eventually their fingers made contact despite the distance between cells to its neighbour.

"Did he hurt you, Nor?"

"No, he didn't. He was gentle, Ice. You don't need to worry."

"…But I don't like it… I don't like you touching him…"

"It's better than him touching you, Ice."

"No. I still hate it. I would rather be the one who…"

"Sssh. Don't say that here. The Chinese bitch can hear us." Norway smiled his usual 1 mm smile. Iceland nodded, tuning down his voice. He looked at their touching finger and smiled.

"Good night, Nor. Sweet dream."

"You too."

Iceland returned to his bed, while Norway stayed longer there. But the annoying voice he was waiting for didn't appear. Maybe he was sleeping. And Matthew didn't start any conversation either, like the usual habit whenever Gilbert came for him. Norway eventually returned to his bed and closed his eyes.

The Chinese's spats and teasing were actually something that comforted him for weeks. Maybe he would miss it once China came out of the jail.

Norway sighed as he stared at the ceilings. He still got a long time. He was prisoner for life.

* * *

(This is filler)

"Vee…. Ludwig…. I am scared~ can I swap my night duty with another warden?"

Feliciano winked with his teary eyed at the naked muscular blonde on top of him. Ludwig, looking down at his little uke, sighed.

"Fine. I'll send Austria today."

"Vee~! You are the kindest ever, Ludwig! I love you!"

The blonde German blushed deeply before continuing to pump his body into the smaller man. He needed it hard and fast, he had been waiting to fuck his little Italian since morning…

Feliciano smiled gleefully. He always had his way whenever he asked in the right time~

* * *

A week passed as usual. The usual fights and endless chores filled the week. Especially after Cuba (The new guy who came with Tino's batch) came into the picture, there was always fight on lunch time. He loved to pick up fights, especially with Turkey and Greece. Ivan was comparably more silent, albeit the weirdness and creepiness he naturally radiated to intimidate people. Even Arthur was quite taken aback, refusing to start any problem with the Russian.

But our little blonde doll Matthew has a problem, though.

By nature he was an honest man. That's why he was caught just a day after he committed the crime of 'accidentally' pushed one of her bully co-worker from the rooftop. The court sent him a 2 years jail sentence, and Matthew was sent to that particular jail in his third month. He was quite a coward, but he adapted quickly to the place and now he had Francis as his fixed patron. That being said, Francis wasn't the only man who entered his cell. Some random guys might enter any other night when Francis 'didn't feel like it' and Matthew was quite popular as the feminine, soft toy boy. He was popular due to his meek nature and a lot of prisoners actually confessed their deepest thinking to the boy (he was kind of like a pastor in that prison).

Usually Matthew has no problem with keeping any secrets he herd from any of his customers, but when Gilbert told him that he had an awesome plan to escape, he was actually rather scared. There were never any successful escape plan ever happened in that prison. But Matthew was more than happy to listen. However, he also herd from Francis that Francis knew Gilbert's plan and planned to sabotage it (for fun). That's worried Matthew. He didn't want to betray either side. So he stayed silent. But stay in silent equals to the worst of the sins. He didn't know what to do.

They were having a break in the outside court. It used to be a basketball court, but then the jail had fenced the four sides of the court, and made it looked like a big pig sty.

He slumped beside Tino, the newcomer. He started to like the Nordics because he was a silent man. Compared to loud Yao and arrogant Norway, Tino felt like an oasis for him. He never got to know Iceland better because the boy refused to talk more than he needed to people other than Norway. Matthew stared at Tino, who was starting to collect some of the grass from the naked earth around the fences.

"… do you want to say something?" Tino smiled at the blonde boy, shoving one small white wild grass flower. "… you looked troubled."

"… I am, but thank you." Matthew smiled at him, feeling touched because the new boy was even nicer than what he thought. He sighed deeply, burrowing his head between his feet when he herd Yao's name was called from the loud speaker.

_It's that time of the month already, huh?_ Matthew whispered to himself. The loud speaker calling Yao name (for visitors) always resulted in silent Yao for at least 1 full day.

He wished Yao would be Ok this time.

* * *

Exam... hasnt finish. but in three days I will be free and can resume every story i have...

The song 'how to safe a life' by the Fray keep playing in my head. this is an early sign of alzhemier's. Fudge.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

THE SONG IS NOT MINE. IT'S A SONG TITLED 'PAPA' SUNG BY EMILY BLUNT.

* * *

"How are you?"

The woman; in her forties, with black long hair, identical eyes and small built; smiled warmly at him from behind the glass panel separating the world with the prisoner. Yao smiled back, with the same intensity.

"I am fine, aru."

"… Good, then… er… do you eat well?"

"I am, don't worry. In fact, I am the chef here; you know I can cook well, aru."

"Oh, really… That's good, Yao." The woman smiled sheepishly, and then silence overcame them, since both parties couldn't find good topic to talk.

".. How are you, aru?" Yao smiled back, opening another safe ground. The woman smiled with the same intensity, playing with his white scarf.

"I am fine, Yao. There is… this thing I need to tell you…"

"Yes, aru?" Yao waited patiently.

The woman paled and looked troubled before continuing, "…I am getting married next month, Yao."

Yao could feel something inside his chest fell down. But he smiled.

"I am happy for you, Mother."

"… When will you come out from this Jail, Yao?"

"…maybe not in anytime soon, aru."

"….I am" _Glad. _"… sad. You cannot attend the wedding."

Yao heard the unvoiced word clearly. His mother was never a strong woman, he knew. She was a gentle, passive, and unable to voice anything honestly for herself. That's why Yao was there, because he did what his mother never did.

"….one more thing, Yao…"

"What is it, mother?" Yao, awaken from his reminisce of the past, startled.

"Since… Since I haven't told him about you…. I may not come to visit you as many times as now…"

"… It's Ok, mother. You can just forget me. I am no longer your son. Aru, I hope you always happy."

Yao stood up immediately, and left the room. The lady was sobbing gently to her handkerchief, and one of the guards showed her pity by rubbing her shoulder. Yao watched a glimpse of it and felt sick.

_Wasn't she the mother? Wasn't he the child? Wasn't she the one who supposed to protect him? Wasn't she the one who supposed to want happiness for him? Wasn't she supposed to be his family? Why is she happy and he couldn't? Why everything was that unfair, when the reason Yao jailed was to save her?_

_Is that how mother and son's relation supposed to be? _

Yao entered the main hall, walked pass through the crowds. His face was white and impassive. Arthur, noticing the lithe beauty, stopped smoking marijuana at the back of the pillar with other scums and followed him.

_He killed his father for her. _

Yao walked to the darker part of the place, the cleaning supply room. He stood before the door before snapping,

"Let me be alone, aru! Go away, Arthur!"

"… I can make you forget faster than you by yourself." Arthur whispered. His voice was compassionate, showing more genuine concern than worried for just a friend with benefits. "I know today is the day you get your mother's visit. I know why you are here. But I don't know what you really feel, Yao. Let me. Let me in together with you."

"…You are annoying, aru."

"Do you think you are not, huh?" England snapped. "I don't know why I even ask you this. Bloody…"

"Tell me what to believe, aru." Yao turned to Arthur, eyes hazy. "Tell me how to ease all these… feelings."

_Anger. Disappointment. Sadness. Betrayal. Hurt. Loneliness. _

"I'll fuck you until you satisfied." Arthur didn't even smile when he immediately crashing his mouth to Yao's. He ravished the Asian's lips, gnawing harshly on the tender skin, while hands travelled south. North. Everywhere he could.

Yao's hands were grabbing tightly to Arthur's neck, pushing the man to dominate him deeper, and deeper… Arthur stopped kissing, Yao whimpered; protesting, but moaned back in satisfaction when Arthur continued to kiss his neck instead.

"Make me forget… Yes! Ahn! Aru!"

"Be quiet, or we may get caught."

Yao smiled and opened the door knob behind his ass with his hand.

_Thump_.

They entered the cleaning room and never be seen until dinner.

********************************

* * *

"You are strange, Opium (ahen)." Yao smiled lazily as he laid his head on top of Arthur's chest. "You are small, yet possessed such a big dick."

"Always premium quality. Satisfaction guaranteed." Arthur smiled smugly, bathing himself in the scent of Yao, after sex, damp cell, and sweats. "Any complaint?"

"…No. Not now, aru." Yao sighed in satisfaction, wriggling his body to cuddle even nearer to the British man. "… So tell me… why you are here again, aru?"

"I've told you so many times, Yao."

"Tell me, aru. I never fail to laugh at your moronic-heroic stunt, aru."

"Well, I am one of the major suppliers of narcotics to England." Arthur started his story slowly, like usual. I usually put it inside those books made in China—your mainland—and disguised it as the powdery stuff on cheap paper. It was not the best, but it supported 30% of what I supplied."

"Then, aru?" China smiled while twirling his hair, while rubbing his cheek onto England's chest.

"Always premium quality. That's my motto. But my stupid subordinate—one of them was stupid enough to actually sell a box of the books to a school. I killed him and tried to retract the box, but I was careless and left too many trails for police to see."

"Stupid Arthur~"

"Yeah. And then here we are. But it's not bad, Yao. I meet you here."

"You sly man, aru." Yao smirked, licking his lips. "You think by wooing me like that you will get more, aru?"

"I am not wishing." Arthur pretended to be innocent. "I know you would give me~"

Yao thought for a while, and then started to climb down Arthur's body. In minutes, Arthur felt like being suck by sensual, warm, sexy vacuum cleaner. Arthur grunted in satisfaction, exactly when Feliciano Vargas hit the bar with his stick.

"Time's up, veee…."

Arthur pulled Yao's hair and dragged him up, lips meeting despite the fact that Yao just sucked his own cum.

"See you tomorrow, my kitten."

Yao purred softly.

"Try to sleep tonight." Arthur kissed Yao's forehead softly. "Don't brooding over your stupid mother anymore."

Yao stopped smiling and pushed Arthur away. Arthur chuckled and went away from the cell, following the group (it was Francis, Denmark, Heracles and Sadiq today). Once they were out, Yao bit his lips.

Somehow Arthur's affection to him made him felt restless. He needed something to make the feeling of uneasiness go away.

So, he started his most favourite past time.

"NORWAY! NORWAY!"

"… WHAT, SLUT? STOP CALLING MY NAME WITH YOUR IRRITATTING VOICE!"

"DID DENMARK FIST FUCK YOU JUST NOW? I HEARD IT, aru~!"

"WH..WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT DID YOU HEAR, BITCH?"

"I HEAR YOUR FART, ARU! SO LOOOOOOUUUUD, ARU!"

"HEY, CHINESE BITCH, DON'T YOU DARE TO ACCUSE ME OF FARTING WHEN YOU YOURSELF MOANED LIKE SIRENE, SO ANNOYING!"

"AHAHAHA! QUEEN BITCH NORWAY FARTED~ OH, SO VULGAR, ARU~"

"P…Please calm down…" Matthew voice could be heard, but of course, nobody cared.

"Talking about vulgarity," suddenly a voice joined their conversation. Yao noticed it was Tino's voice, "I think Kiku just received his first sandwich."

"SANDWICH?" Norway, Yao and Matthew were shocked.

"How come, aru?" Yao asked. "We can only receive 1 customer per night… how come he got two!"

"Sadiq gave up on me, I suppose." Tino continued indifferently. "He said it is better to have threesome with Hera and Kiku."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UPPPP!" Kiku's voice could be heard from the end of the corridor. Yao snickered.

"HEY, THE SANDWICHED KIKU~ ARE YOU SORE NOW? ASS _AND_ MOUTH, ARU? HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU CUM?"

"SHUT UP!" Kiku's voice was desperate. "SHUT UP!"

"I agree with him." Suddenly the voice from loud speaker could be heard. "If you don't shut up, Yao, you will be the dinner tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." Yao snickered, "Fine, aru."

Silent overcome the corridor until suddenly a voice could be heard from Norway's cell, "Serve you right, Yao."

Yao pulled out his middle (*censored*) finger and shouted, "FUCK U ARU!"

"YAO! SHUT UP!" The loud speaker shouted again, this time set in its highest volume possible, making everybody deaf.

* * *

Tino walked slowly while humming his favourite lullaby.

_"I see you from my window, walking with her there_

_I don't need to know which number, I wont stop you touch her hair_

_I don't need to see you waving, when you slip away at nigh_

_I don't have to know what happened, as you crawl back when it's light…"_

He walked slowly, slowly, through the corridor. By the end of this corridor, there would be his father and his lawyer. He was so happy. He finally get to meet his papa after so long!

_"I don't need to catch you with them, your voice so full of joy_

_As you murmur your little nothings, my own Papa so very coy_

_Mon cherie, Papa_

_Mon cherie, Papa"_

He was called because apparently his case could be return to court. Apparently if his lawyer could show how mentally unstable Tino was, Tino could move to mental hospital and eventually, free under family house-care.

_"I don't need you to say you love me, I don't need you to say goodnight_

_I don't need you to caress me, I don't need to be held tight_

_I only want you to be ready, to know my voice would never ring_

_To know there'll never be another letter, you've got to hear this one small thing:"_

The door was opened and revealed a man he never seen standing alone behind the desk. Tino's heart was crushed. He couldn't care less for the standing tall man with glasses. Where was his papa?

"Where is my Papa?"

The man grunted. "He c'nt c'm."

Tino stopped smiling and sat on the chair. It was useless. He didn't want any court anymore if his papa wasn't there.

"You s'ng w'll."

Tino pretended he didn't hear and stared straight to the man. "Go home. I want my papa. There will be no case unless papa come here and say it to me."

[I am really sorry, but Sweden's way of talking is rather hard to write, so I'll just put the usual words. Please imagine it yourself. Thank you.]

"Why him?"

"Because he is my most beloved person in the world, that's why." Tino smiled gently.

The man blushed.

"…Why can he be me?" the man asked.

Tino looked at the man as if he was stupid. "Of course because you are _not_ my papa."

* * *

"My preparation is almost complete." Gilbert smiled boyishly at Matthew. "In the matter of two weeks, I will be gone from here. And I will take you with me."

"E..Eh?" Matthew stumbled. "Wha..What do you mean?"

"I want to take you out with me~ And then we can live together outside this thing. I can give you the biggest teddy bear you want, and you don't need to think about your lost teddy anymore."

"B..But…"

"Don't be afraid. Nobody knows."

Matthew gulped down. _No,_ he whispered to himself. _France__ already knew.

* * *

The song can be heard from this url: _www. youtube. com/ watch? v = iLsIs8dVyK8

I am not stressed, thus this story is losing the sarcasm it used to have. But I am sure I have the best ending for the title. So please stay tuned~

review?


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy. I know I suck at my grammar, I am not proud of it. But please, this come with practice. if you want to compare to my very first story, this thing is waaaay better. My first username here is SOSISE, just in case if you want to check.

This is solely for Kaya's window, for she demand this continuation as the prize of being my waifu. Things you do for rabu (JAP: LOVE), LOL!

Enjoy. I am depressed and I love this chapter. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Yao was staring at the ceiling. The customer for that night would be arriving in another 5 minutes. He could hear the usual fight outside, for all the men tried to be the lucky guy for the night. In peaceful nights, they usually decided using lucky draw sticks; yet peaceful nights in a year could be counted with fingers on both hands and feet. More than often a real smack down show happened out there, while all the bitches listened in eager, waiting for the winner of the survival of the fittest.

He could hear Arthur's voice. Yao smiled unconsciously. He was sure Arthur would come that night. Although he was small in built, but he had a good punch and a weird ability to actually move like a drunkard and beat the opponent by using the moves fresh out of Drunken Master Chinese movies. Yao loved to tease him about that, making Arthur pouted and pounded Yao harder.

So he was quite surprised when he saw the big Russian man smiling in front of his cage.

"Yao Yao, did you miss me, da?"

Yao didn't know the answer himself. It has been a natural thing for him to receive different man every night, and never did he miss anybody. Because it was not his place to miss them, it was their place to miss Yao's body and tried their best to be Yao's bed partner.

Ivan smiled sadly and sat on the bed. "Do you want to talk, da?"

"…Are you sure, aru? You are so weird, Iv…no, Vanya."

Ivan smiled when his pet name was called by Yao. "You remembered da."

Yao smiled back. "Of course I do aru. You are the most peculiar guy in this hellhole."

"How am I peculiar, da?"

Yao sat on Ivan's lap and slowly tantalizing Ivan's lips. "You are not here to talk, aren't you, aru?"

Ivan didn't open his mouth, nor did he return the advances. Yao stopped trying and stood up from Ivan's lap.

"You are no fun, aru."

Ivan's face didn't change, even when he suddenly pulled Yao's arms hard with the strength of wild polar bear. Yao felt pain shot through his body, like his shoulder was dislocated. Before he could shout in pain, Iva's hand was already on top of his mouth, restricting words from Yao's mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you, da. But you must work with me."

Yao tried to move his mouth, but the hand was too big and tight on his cheek.

"I don't like to harm you or use violence in any kind, so please listen carefully. Please pretend like you are having the 'activities' with me, da? Make your moans as loud as you could, and I promise I'll be back when the time is up."

"…What…?" Yao didn't quite catch what Ivan meant when suddenly the Russian tied his hands to the bed pole with the long scarf Ivan always wore. Yao tried to struggle, but apparently the bond was too tight to be broken.

"Don't want to hurt you, Yao. I promise, when everything ends, you can come out from this place. I guarantee da?"

"Wha…What do you mean, aru?"

"Just moan for me, Jao. Moan as loud as you can. Like our first time."

And by that, Ivan walked swiftly to the cell bars, produced a type of universal key from his trousers, and opened the cell. After carefully make sure that Feliciano wasn't around to see him, Ivan went out and locked the cell back with Yao trapped inside, tied to the bed pole.

Ivan's smile was so creepy when he whispered, "Sing, sing for me, _Jao_."

* * *

Norway was a careful man. Yes he was, and that's why he could kill all those men without being caught when he was 13. It was just a tiny careless mistake that made him ended up in that hell hole, just because he didn't notice that cats can eat everything. Even corpses.

He knew his surroundings, he observed. He noticed when something went wrong and he knew when to be suspicious. So when he heard Yao's scream that night, he went rigid in Denmark's arm.

"…Why, baby? Not in the mood tonight?" Denmark whimpered, as hard as hell, ready to enter.

".. Something is wrong."

Denmark slowed down to feel his surrounding. He could listen to Kiku's pitiful scream, Norway's soft noises, and the invisible blond boy's very very low decibel whimper. And of course, Yao's sexy voices. But everything felt just like usual.

"What is it?" Denmark kissed his bitch, tantalizing Norway by biting the blonde's neck. "… Come on, I had make sure that Ice is free again tonight. What's wrong?"

"…Yao. He is … his voice… weird. Who is with him now?"

"…I think it should be Arthur… well, no. I think the creepy new guy did him."

"New guy?"

"The Russian guy." Denmark sighed. "You really don't have the mood, do you?"

Norway nodded and pulled himself up, guiding Denmark's face nearer to his. Denmark blushed deeply, grinning.

"You want soft bareback today, Nor? A kiss, perhaps?"

"Tell me what is happening. Get me all the information for that Russian."

"… And my reward?"

Norway sighed. "I'll give you a blow job."

Denmark smirked. "You need to pay in advance."

If stare could kill, Denmark would have been dead by now. But Denmark, as dense as he was, was the only guy in the prison who was used to the cold stare by the Ice Queen, so Norway's deathly glare was useless.

Finally, after 10 minutes staring contest, Norway gave up.

"…Fine. I'll pay you now."

Denmark whistled loudly when Norway started to bend down and gave him the best head he ever had.

* * *

"So my awesome plan goes like this: I'll come here and pretend we are making out, then I will run through the hole I have been digging for months to the sewage system. I have exactly 2 hours until they found out we were missing. 2 hours can buy us to the border. It is electric fence wired even underground, but it's ok. This awesome me have an old friend outside the prison who would take care of it. I have been sending him messages via my awesome Gilbird, and they told me that by the end of next week he will have the fence on the south with a radius of 2 meters inactivated. We needed to run trough the tunnel our predecessors had made and ran as fast as we could. My friends then would meet up near the bushes 2 km from the prison border."

Matthew listened in anxiety. He couldn't bring himself to betray anybody. He valued both men—Francis and Gilbert—alike. They were both great and both were so good to him. He knew that if he told Gilbert Francis knew about his plan, Gilbert would pick a fight with Francis afterwards and everything will be ruined. But if he didn't tell Gilbert, Francis have made a plan of selling Gilbert to the head warden Roderich and gained his own (and if he could, Matthew's) freedom.

Matthew swallowed hard as he listened to Gilbert confessing his awesome escape plans again and again after sex. Gilbert seemed to be so turned on by the prospect of his freedom. It was understandable, since he was the in the first place just to show his little brother Ludwig that he was so awesome and could break from the prison where his little brother worked as warden in. Gilbert even killed his step father (whom was Ludwig's old man) to enter the prison. That's why Ludwig the strict prison warden hated him like hell.

Matthew closed his eyes as Gilbert sucked his nipples. His arms around the albino were tightened.

_Why couldn't he choose between them? _

* * *

Tino walked through the same corridor again. He was reminiscing the night before, because it was different than before. Norway tried to pick up a catfight with Yao, but strangely, the Chinese bitch didn't reply. He wasn't in the mood to speak, he said. And so Tino started to chat with Iceland and Kiku (who was eaten by Heracles) about the dinner that night. It wasn't very nice conversation, with Kiku sobbing and screaming sorry, he would be good, just get him the hell out of there, and Iceland whispering the chant to make Kiku believed that the place was supposed to be 'paradise on earth'. Tino added some nice point, stating that at least they got meals and bed every day without having to harvest moss from public toilets.

He didn't feel like singing that day. His father was clearly done with him, and he didn't even want to come out anymore. All he wanted was just to stay inside the prison and spent the rest of his life trying to forget his forbidden and failure love.

It's not like he chose to like his father. It's just his father was everything to him. His father was the sole reason he was alive, his father was the only one who would care about him, and his father was so gentle towards people (especially women). His father was the best man in the world, and who wouldn't fall for the kindest guy in the whole wide world?

Tino wanted to scream his mind out, but he knew that nobody would listen, as they didn't care. He was just another unfortunate bastard who was born from slut and host, living in a reality hellhole with sex equals to love. So when Estonia came into his cell yesterday and did him, Tino was thankful that he actually got a decent customer, like all the other bitches.

And why the attorney kept coming to meet him was beyond his reasoning. The weird, creepy tall glasses man kept saying that he loved him. Tino wanted to slap the man and shouted: Bull shit. Who would believe such a pathetic excuse? Yet he kept coming back when the man came and called him into the meeting room.

The man was waiting for him when Tino entered the room.

"G'd morn'g."

Tino didn't reply and sat on his chair. The man stared at him from behind his glasses. Tino felt uncomfortable. It felt just like the stare of his classroom teacher who he sliced up into a pie for dinner. He hated being stared.

"Did y' sl'p w'll?"

"… Yes."

Tino couldn't stop himself from answering, and the man looked even creepier.

"I have a proposal for you." (A/N: It's hard. I will use the usual English). "I can get you out of jail if you agree with this proposal. I promise it will be very beneficial for you. Just say yes, and I can get you out from this place by next week."

Tino looked at the papers and winced his eyes. "… how?"

"…Be my wife." The guy blushed, but still looked creepy. "If you marry me, I can be your family and I can take care of you outside of this place."

Tino was speechless for a moment, before answering, "… _Are_ you out of your mind?"

* * *

Yes I am and to be continued. I just watched 'Buried' and it was the most riddiculous/ awesome movie I ever had. Now I understand the feeling of my story SPIRAL reader's feeling. It's a mixed thing, right?

REVIEW PLEASE. Oh, and if you read my other story 'You Become my Light and darkness', please vote for either:

a. anger, angst, rated M plot.

OR

b. lalalalla happy land plot.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Unbetaed.

Enjoy!

* * *

He was in foul mood even since he woke up that day.

The breakfast time was not unlike the usual—the chaos of seating and casual beatings between frenemy (friend and enemy); quarrel started from a disagreement of egg sunny up or down; the bithces' table which spreading out the usual make-belief pheromones. Yao sat on his place, fork unmoved. He didn't have much appetite. His chest was tight. More than usual. Because of what happened last night with Ivan.

He was, of course, curious to know what did Ivan do, and why that universal key could end up in his pocket. The prison have very sensitive metal detector everywhere, so the prisoner couldn't even steal a spoon and dug his own way out of the place (although it must be noted that there is an underground electric fence underneath the 7 layers concrete floor beneath them). But the part that made him irritated was the fact that the Russian didn't even touch him. Even though he had the chance. It was stupid thing, of course. But Yao has prided himself in being one of the most wanted female-substitutes in the place, and being ignored means something was wrong. Maybe he was turning into an uninteresting thing that nobody want to lust to.

And when they don't have the lust, Yao is pretty much useless to them. Just a shrimp with small body and strange accent and petty manner.

His mother has made it clear that although Yao was the one who gave her freedom from her abusing ex-husband, Yao was the one who took the knife and stabbed the scary man to death. His mother has made it clear that although Yao was her son and her saviour, she didn't want him in her life anymore. She wanted a new life. A life outside the gutter where she started from. So Yao pretty much lost everything, since he killed the faithful dog of his before he entered the jail; and now he must live his life inside the cold concrete cube.

He got some fun, of course, being a female substitute. Everybody suddenly have an eye on him, wanting him, lust upon him. But then, Ivan rejected him and his confident dropped to level zero back. What if everybody just like his mother?

With foul mood like his polluting the aura of the table, Norway couldn't help but scold the Asian prisoner.

"Stop your pouting, will you? Didn't you get enough love yesterday, bitch?"

"Shut up, aru."

"…Do you notice that Tino hasn't returned since yesterday's visiting hour?"

"…I don't care, aru."

"Ignorant bitch, just so like you."

Upon the comment, Yao gave his death glare at the Nordic beauty. Matthew, the fail peacemaker, tried to amend the situation like usual, and not unlike the usual, he was ignored and his voice gone with the wind. Iceland watched in interest, waiting what would happen. Everyday was such an amusing day, Iceland noted. He really believed Yao's quote about the prison being the paradise on earth. Suddenly a group joined their table. They looked up to find Kiku being guarded by both Heracles and Sadiq on either of his side.

"Let me go!" Kiku whimpered, unable to shake them off. Both of the bigger men have their arms linked around Kiku's waist, and having some kind of strength competition to peel the other one's off. Kiku looked pathetic as he tried to balance his breakfast tray, clearly not happy being caught between the other prisoners' strength competition. "Please… I want to eat…"

Realizing that they were already at the special table of the bitches, Heracles and Sadiq knew their places and released Kiku. Sighing, Kiku sat on the chair beside Iceland.

"I can see that you are really popular." Iceland smiled and poured his milk into Kiku's mug. Norway saw the gesture and scolded his 'little brother'.

"Drink your own milk, Ice! You cannot give them to Kiku just because you hate milk!"

Iceland pretended that he didn't hear, especially since Kiku took the bait and started to wail. He became a cry baby since the day he lost his backdoor virginity to threesome activity. Kiku sobbed, "I…I hate this! They… they wouldn't let me… go… I hate this… I want to go home…"

Kiku's sobs somehow irritated Yao even further.

"Suck it up, spoiled mama's boy. This is the real world, aru."

"I hate this!" Kiku wail. "I hate this prison! I hate you! I hate them! I hate this disgusting eggs, I hate this cold milk! I hate…"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know, aru. I know that you are a spoiled little ass who never knows how to cook eggs, eh? I heard you complained about my cooking yesterday? What do you know about cooking, aru? You think you can cook like you fart? Seriously, aru? And if you keep complaining about everything, I will stick my dick to your mouth to shut you up, aru!"

Yao's voice was quite loud, and by the end of his 'little speech', the majority of the breakfast room's occupants were listening closely for they detected a possibility of lesbian like sex activity in the future.

Kiku was astonished for a moment before he sobs further. "I don't care! You think I am afraid of you? Who do you think you are? Just because you are here earlier doesn't mean you are superior! You even should feel ashamed of yourself! This is a jail, built for mean people like you!"

Yao's temper exploded. He suddenly stood up and threw his plate of eggs and stale beacons at Kiku's face. It landed just nicely at Kiku's hair, and Kiku's cheek blushed like red light. He took his mug at Yao, but failed to hurt the target since Yao dodged the flying object nicely. Iceland was smiling, happy because 1.) It is truly amusing to see a food fight and 2.) He didn't need to drink his milk because they are all splashed on the floor and table.

Unsatisfied with his unfulfilled revenge, Kiku shouted loudly, "I WISH YOU DIE A SAD AND LONELY DEATH, YOU MEAN DOG!"

That was it. Yao jumped across the table and choked the other small Asian. Kiku wailed, trying hard to let the determine fingers around his neck go. He couldn't breathe, and almost fainting when suddenly Yao was pulled back by Sadiq. Heracles, on the other hand, came to rescue the choked princess and gently helping him by giving first aid kiss.

Yao struggled hard, and freed himself by kicking Sadiq's unprotected crotch hard. The poor man groaned loudly while Yao sprung forward to choke Kiku once again; although he was blocked by Heracles.

"Move, aru."

"Beat me." Heracles smiled lazily, thinking that the small frail body wouldn't have the strength to move him. He regretted his mind for a second when Yao's elbow was on his face the next second. His nose was broken, he moved back and Yao was already gone to kill Kiku.

Norway watched calmly at the calamities, while stabbing his eggs. As much as he hated/liked Yao, he didn't want to be punched by the Asian bitch. Iceland followed his 'older brother's example and silently watching the situation in awe. Matthew was lost, because the room started to roar and people started their own fights. Some of them even tried to get closer to the bitches' table and joined the fight.

The room was broken into 'team Yao'* and 'team Kiku'**. Yao was clawing Kiku's eyes out when suddenly a very strong arm went around his waist and pulled him away.

"Stop it, da?"

Yao froze. The voice sent chill to his spine, and the way Russia said it, Yao knew he meant it. He calmed himself down, just when suddenly Arthur appeared in front of him.

"What happened, Yao? I left for toilet and this is what I get… and let him go, you bloody Russian!"

"I think we need not to start another fight between us, da?" Ivan smiled creepily, yet refused to release the Chinese man. Arthur growled, and a staring contest started between the British and the Russian.

"Stop, aru…" Yao shouted, but his voice was gone between shoutings of men inside the breakfast hall. His body was still locked inside the Russian's arms.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"

The speaker shouted loudly, breaking each and every prisoner's ear drum. People started to calm down, and although they didn't want to calm down, they were forced to, since some of the guards started to rush into the hall with their usual electroshock weapons. Being shocked by those small machines are no happy memories.

Everybody hurried back to their respective place, running and creating a different chaos but similar nonetheless. Arthur's small body was swept away by the crowd, leaving the Russian and the Chinese stood there in the middle of the chaos. Ivan smiled before calmly walked away, with Yao still inside his arms. Nobody noticed it except Norway, but he was unable to follow Yao since Denmark was already around him and pulled him to a saver place; and it was against his nature to notify anyone, after all.

* * *

He didn't know what will the Russian do, but Ivan's strange calmness was enough to keep him from shouting for help. As if.

Ivan kept his silence as they walked through the hall of the beauties. There were some noises from their back, illustrating the fight between some prisoners with the prison wardens. Not all prisoners are good boys; most of them refused to listen to order. Iron clanked against each other and shouts of dissatisfaction heard through the four walls.

But strangely, the hall of beauties was empty. Yao suspected that each of the bitches was taken by their own respective owner (i.e. Canada by France; Norway by Denmark; Kiku by either Heracles or Sadiq and Iceland by Denmark's lackey). Yao stopped thinking when he saw the Russian produced the same universal key from his prison uniform and opened Yao's cell.

"…Tell me, aru. I am not a moron."

"What, da? Please stay quiet~ Otherwise the guard will know, da?"

"Why do you have the key?"

"What key?"

"Don't act dumb, aru! I spent the whole last night moaning to air. Like an idiot. Where do you get those keys? What did you do? And… who are you, aru?"

"It's classified, da. But I am pretty sure Yao Yao doesn't need to know~"

"I need to know now or I'll shout. I can shout louder than you think, aru."

Ivan chuckled. "Oh, of course I know it so well, da? I heard you every other night~ It was so delightful, Yao~ It's a pity that we can only slept once."

"Aru?"

"If we met in any other time, I would have you as my wife already, da."

"But… But didn't you say you are married, aru?"

Ivan didn't reply and entered the Chinese's personal cell which has been accommodating brothel at night. He put Yao gently on the bed and smiled.

"I like you, da. That's why I chose you. Look, this is the key to your freedom. Tonight, everything will end. You just need to listen to me, and you are free, da? Can you do that?"

"…Wh..What? Stupid, aru! What do you mean?"

"You are really a delightful thing, da? You are really a helpful little creature, and the chaos you created this morning is a very delicious icing to my duty. I feel really indebted to you, so I will let you go. Rest assured, I guaranteed you will be free from this jail tonight. Or maybe tomorrow morning, latest."

"…Va…Vanya? Stop joking! This is not funny, aru!"

"I give you this key. Stay in this cell until tonight. Pretend you had a stomach ache or something. And once you heard the alarm, go. As fast as you can, da? Open your cell lock with the key and run to the exit by the South wing. It would be open, just for you."

"…Wha…"

"But promise me, you won't bring anyone. Or freed anyone. It's only you I can guarantee. Because when there is more than one people came out from that door, I will execute everyone. Including you, da?"

Yao was speechless. Ivan put his key onto Yao's palm, closing the fingers, and then kissed it gently.

"And as fast as possible. I can only give you half an hour max to run. Understand, da?"

Yao felt obliged to nod. But he needed to ask.

"Who…Who are you, aru?"

Ivan smiled and closed the cell lock behind him.

"Let me have another night if we meet outside this place, Yao." The Russian whispered and his heavy steps were heard through the wall.

* * *

Norway couldn't believe that the queen of the bitches could get sick. But Yao seemed pale and weak, refusing the lunch and requesting rest in his cell. No one believed him at first, but when he vomited his breakfast in front of the hallway, everybody jeered at him and the warden was forced to put Yao back into his cell.

Denmark took the seat beside him. It was his off duty day, so Norway did nothing but sat on his usual place by the corner.

"Baby, what are you thinking?"

Ignoring Denmark completely, Norway looked around and observed his surroundings. The prisoners around him were acting just like usual, beasty and moronic; but a thing caught his attention. But before he spoke it out, Denmark was already starting a casual conversation. With some fingers playing dangerously low around Norway's crotch.

"I heard the rumour. The Finnish bitch was bailed out by his lawyer."

"…you mean Tino?"

Happy that Norway started to pay attention to him, Denmark continued; both hand and speech.

"Yeah. That crazy one. He got bailed yesterday. The rumour seemed true, although some exaggerate it. Some even said that in order to get out, the lawyer even married him. What a joke."

Norway let go a tiny smiled before asking, "Where is that Russian?"

"Honey, don't you talk about other man when you are with me, will you?" Denmark sighed.

"I need to know where that man is. He is in the rest group, just like us. But he isn't here. He should be here. Something is fishy."

Denmark whistled. "You are paranoid, Nor."

"No. something is not right. He should be here. Tell me, did you get any info about him?"

Denmark scratched his hair. "Some ridiculous shit only. Coz that bastard didn't talk much. But the rumour said that he was a federal agent."

Norway's breath hiked.

"..And he is here to free the Korean massive murderer in the isolated cell. Although I myself don't even believe that this Korean image exists…"

Norway bit his lower lips.

"…I don't know, it's just the story was too vague; some said the Korean was a sniper or something, he had killed a president or something; it's all too absurd anyway."

"No." Norway spoke out, his hand trembled. "It was all true. The Korean is there—inside the deepest place in this jail."

"Nor…? How do you know?"

"…he was my very first customer in this jail. And the one who established the nightly business in the first place."

Denmark clenched his teeth. "…he touched you?"

"…You were inside this jail only 3 years after I came. Of course I had many other previous customers."

"I hate that." Denmark hissed. "I should have entered this place earlier."

"Silly." Norway didn't smile, but his fingers moved, up to Denmark's suddenly sensitive lips and stroke them gently. "Bombing the airport is not good enough?"

Denmark grimaced. Being touched by the Nordic beauty made his libido soared through the sky. "If I know you are here, I would have bombed that fucking airport three years in advance. And also add some good killing spree."

"You won't exceed my record." Norway sighed.

"Of course. It is amazing how you can actually sliced up twelve men in one month while you are only eleven… just a question, you weren't a virgin when that Korean slept with you, right?"

Norway paled. "…How do you know…?"

"I have the information of every single person here." Denmark licked his lips and hugged Norway closer. He licked the Nordic's ear softly. "Especially yours—addicted to cocaine since you are seven, killing your own father who sold you for drug supply and all your customers. Admirable."

"Don't you feel afraid?" Norway whispered back. "I can twist your neck every time you fucked me, you know. I am strong enough."

"And yet you haven't even hurt me in the past 8 years." Denmark chuckled. "I know I am loved."

Norway didn't answer, but Denmark didn't care. He knew the answer all along.

* * *

Francis sat beside Matthew, who as usual scrubbing the toilet in silent. The other prisoners on duty were joking with each other, and only the honey blonde fairly-invisible man was actually doing the duty he was assigned to do.

"Mon cher, don't work out yourself too hard."

Matthew shook his head, and continued scrubbing the toilet hole. He didn't want to talk or else he might tell the French details about Gilbert's awesome plan. Not like he wanted to go out from prison, of course. He just didn't want to side with either of the men he came to care so much.

"You don't need to talk to me, I understand." France smiled. "I know the details of his plan."

"…!" Matthew exclaimed, his voice gone with the air.

"I saw the hole he had been digging underneath your bed, Matthew. And I also caught one of his birds and read the message. The bird was delicious, though. I secretly cook it for myself in kitchen duty."

Matthew started to sobs.

"I don't want him to take you out from here, Matthew. You are mine, and if you ever come out from this place, I am the one who responsible for it. So I won't let you go, not now, ever. But I will get you out of here. I promise. And not with such an inelegant way like what that Prussian did."

Matthew watched as the French walked away. His mind was torn, and he didn't know what to do. He was in a tight situation once again. Just like the reason why he was in that jail in the first place. He was trapped in the middle of two big corporations who swindled the money from the government. And being an honest and slow person, he was the only one clueless about what happened until suddenly he came to the office finding nothing but fraud and police on his ass. Trying to run away, he actually killed a police who came to arrest him by stabbing the police with kitchen knife. He then hid the knife inside his teddy bear and the body behind the fridge; but when other team of police came and investigate, they found the body. Matthew was arrested, but he managed to dump his teddy bear before hand, thus eliminating the weapon.

But now he was haunted by the image of teddy bear almost every night, for the fear of the weapon being discovered. He hasn't told any other soul about that, yet his sleep talking betrayed him and Gilbert knew about it—despite the misinformation for Gilbert believed that Matthew wanted the teddy just because of some sick obsession. But it always happened to him. Matthew was always, always trapped between something he didn't even do. He was sick of it.

Just when Matthew made up his mind, Gilbert came and squatted beside him. Thinking that it was a good chance to actually tell Gilbert about Francis' knowledge, Matthew opened his mouth. But he was silenced by a rough kiss from Gilbert.

"Let's do it now." Gilbert huskily whispered. "Let's get back to your cell and run. The last Gilbirt came with a message that everything is already prepared. Also, there is some suspicious action outside this prison lately, so we need to hurry out."

"Gil…" Matthew tried to speak. "Listen to me…"

"You can pretend that you are bringing that sick Chinese some dinner. Then I will follow you and the guard; when he opened your cell, I will hit him with my awesome moves; that shrimp Feliciano is a wussy anyway. Then we can enter your cell and get through the hole, and then we can be free tonight!"

Matthew swallowed hard. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Yao couldn't calm himself down. All he knew was he would be free, he had a universal key and the strangest thing was, he didn't actually want to get out from the jail.

It has been years since he entered the place. The place, despite the violence and dirt, has become sort of like his home. Especially when he thought about Arthur and Norway.

Being free just equals to being lonely, and Yao didn't want that.

He was surprised when suddenly his cell door was opened. Yao quickly hid the key into his sleeve and looked up. Matthew, the gentle blonde, was standing there with a tray of soup.

"I brought you dinner, Yao…" The voice was small, but clear.

Behind him stood the usual Prison's chief warden's bitch, Feliciano Vargas. He looked smug, because he wasn't afraid of either Yao or Matthew. But when suddenly Gilbert jumped out of nowhere and squeezed his neck, Feliciano whimpered.

Yao was so taken aback with all the sudden action that he couldn't move or shout. Matthew, on the other hand, dropped the tray and the soup bowl smashed to the concrete floor, leaving a pool of wet area in front of Yao's opened cell door. But he too, didn't do anything but tremble.

Feliciano was struggling hard against his captor, while Gilbert squeezed even tighter. Realizing he couldn't shout, Feliciano pressed the button on his transmitter, which signalled danger.

The button worked perfectly. Within seconds, every alarm inside the place rung like crazy. Gilbert was bewildered for a second and his fingers around Feliciano's neck loosened. The next thing he knew, he was electricified by Feliciano's shock gun.

Feliciano was gasping for breath when the other prison wardens came rushing in, and within minutes Gilbert and Matthew were taken away.

* * *

the next chapter will come out soon. and the next might be the end.

Thank you for reading.

* and ** = parody of 'team Edward' and 'team Jacob' referall from twilight.


	7. Chapter 7

Royaaaaal Weeeding~~~

Betaed by Ka_Yakusoku XD LOL, thank you so much, waifu!

Warning: Character deaths.

Enjoy!

* * *

All the prisoners were ordered to drop their activity and assemble in the dinner hall. People whispered to each other, but they could see the reason; Gilbert the Prussian was hanging on a pole, in the middle of the room, crucified-style.

His hands were above his head; nailed deep to the pole at the wrist by one big rusty nail. He was red from blood shed; his face was unrecognizable. It was his whitish albino hair that informed people of his identity. He was only wearing his bottom uniform, although the colour had changed to red.

The prisoners knew that the wardens were just having a torture party. The man looked worse than dead. And he was still breathing, although slow and pitiful as if his lungs were pierced. Many of the wardens guarded the space around the pole; their smirks looked disgustingly satisfied and proud. In the middle of everything, beside the pole, stood the German warden head with his bitch Feliciano.

The blonde looked flushed and angry; but not sad. He looked undisturbed, although the one crucified beside him was his own older brother. It was a revenge for him, since his brother was the black sheep of the family. Being the perfectionist he was, Ludwig preferred killing his own brother over shame on his family.

His lover was smiling smugly; he knew that he was better off than the rest of the people around him. He didn't notice the stare of the prisoners at him; they hated his guts at that moment. The torture on Gilbert looked more inhumane than his guilt.

"Listen, this will be the warning. Anybody who attempts to run from here will face the same, or an even worse fate than Gilbert here!" Ludwig's voice roared through the hall. "Do you listen?"

The hall mumbled some kind of responses, but the people looked away from Gilbert. Poor man. And of course, nobody wanted to be the next him. At least, not immediately.

Yao watched the commotion. He stood the furthest away, next to the wall. He couldn't stomach what he saw. It had been years since a prisoner attempted to run away and Yao felt like he was reminded of what a harsh place the prison could be. Yes, he had been beautifying the prison with rose coloured glasses. He had been deluding himself with the image that prison was a paradise.

In reality, it was nothing but a human slaughter house.

He held the key inside his sleeve tighter. Yes, he wanted to get out of the place. He would. He didn't want to stay here anymore. He wanted to have a better future—something else, not being tortured on the pole or being an old fuck doll. He wanted to get out. He would use the key.

"Are you OK?"

The whisper made Yao jump. He turned to see Arthur by his side, looking with genuine concern. Oh, he forgot about Arthur. The man had been protecting, helping him all along. He had foolishly developed some kind of attachment to the man. Arthur.

And Norway, and Ice, and Matthew. And Ivan. And Kiku despite their recent fall out. He had attachments to the place. He couldn't run without bringing the people he cared about with him. He wouldn't want to be selfish. He was betrayed by his own mother's selfishness and he wouldn't want to be the selfish bitch his mother was.

Or could he?

"Arthur…" Yao whispered back, longingly staring at the blonde's face as if looking for the right answer. The British immediately knew something was wrong; although he thought Yao was just shocked over the fact that Gilbert and Matthew were captured inside his cell.

"It's OK, Yao. Matthew will be fine; they still need the bitches."

"It's not that, aru…" Yao shook his head. Then he caught Norway's sight. The Nordic beauty was standing beside Demark on the other side of the hall. It was funny how their eyes locked on each other.

And Norway suddenly smiled.

It was only a second, but Yao saw it clearly. He couldn't leave Norway like that. He needed to tell him, at least, of what would happen. And Arthur, on that matter.

"_But promise me, you won't bring anyone. Or free anyone. It's only you I can guarantee because if more than one person comes out from that door, I will execute everyone. Including you, da?"_

Ivan's words repeated over in his head. Yao couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to do. He was panicking and it was not good. Not good. Afternoon was falling. It was almost night time and the wardens had finished giving out the warnings. They hushed the prisoners back into the cell, and they decided that night should be void of sexual haven. Nobody was allowed to sleep with the bitches just for that particular day.

Yao grabbed Arthur's hand. He didn't want to go back to his cell. He wanted to stay there, with Arthur, Norway, Ice, and the rest of people he had been living with for years. Arthur clenched Yao's hand back, showing affection.

"You will be alright."

* * *

Matthew couldn't believe his eyes. He was brought to a room; it looked like a warden's room with decent furniture and decoration. He was expecting a torture session, but he never expected to be brought into a hotel-like room. And he was even more surprised to see Francis sitting on the sofa, with a glass of wine between his fingers.

"Welcome to my room, mon cher."

Matthew paled. "W..what is this, Francis…?"

"I have been the inside spy for the wardens for years. They need inside people to monitor the activities of the prisoners. I made some agreement with them and I got all this privilege in return. How do you think I managed to get your ass almost every night?"

"But…But… You are betraying us!"

"I don't betray you. I specially asked for you to be forgiven. You are harmless anyway." Francis smiled and walked towards the distressed blonde. "I love you. I will make sure you are safe. And I traded your life with that stupid albino. Don't think too much. Don't feel guilty. You are better off with me."

The French put his wine glass on the table beside Matthew and used his arms to hug Matthew instead. Matthew gasped when his pants were pulled harshly, revealing his naked organ and a pair of round ass cheeks. Francis smiled, lowering his head to kiss the beauty.

Matthew whimpered into Francis' mouth when he felt two fingers inserted into his ass hole. The fingers scissored in him, making Matthew squirm and loose his balance. He grabbed Francis' uniform for support and was powerless to fight back. Francis smiled, releasing the Canadian's lips. He knew that Matthew had surrendered to him. The boy had no self-perseverance…

And he was surprised. The next second, Matthew kicked his balls, making Francis hunch in pain. His dearest little brother was kicked by Matthew's thin and sharp knee. He heard a breaking sound next and then felt a sharp edge being shoved into his neck.

"You betrayed us. You are not one of us. Gilbert is dying. I will make sure you too will die tonight."

"Mo..Mon Cher Matthew, what are you…"

"I will kill myself after I kill you." Matthew whispered into Francis' ear, gently. "This is my love for the both of you."

* * *

Norway sat on his bed, watching the night sky from the high barred window. It was a silent night; yet his hunch was telling him something bad will happen.

He sighed. He couldn't pick a fight with Yao tonight. He saw how distressed the Chinese bitch was and Norway immediately knew Yao was the key to everything. Yao knew something he didn't. But it appeared that Yao didn't have the courage to share the information with him.

Norway chuckled. Maybe it was almost the end. He believed the words of a certain Korean who had taken his virginity that night, on a similar cold night.

_As he pushed in and out of Norway, the Korean grinned widely. _

"_Scream, boy. Scream like there is no tomorrow." _

_Norway refused to scream. He was plotting on how to kill the bastard, forcing his brain to think while his body was screaming pain. His body was violated harshly, despite his first time. His ass was numb and blood was trickling down the sheet. _

"_You are a tough one, daze." The Korean whispered into his ear, interrupting Norway's trail of thought. "But fear not, you will be broken soon, before this place perished to the ground." _

"_What…Ah! Do you.. mean…nngh!"_

"_You'll see, my child. This place won't last long. Eventually they will kill us all. So why not enjoy everything we have now? Feel me inside you. Feel, remember. This is the taste of your first man."_

_And Norway hated to admit it, but he came just from those words, from ass penetration, in his first anal sex experience._

Was that true? Years have passed and Norway had passed the warning as mere talk, but now he was starting to feel it was the truth. Yes, maybe they were nearing the end. Maybe they will be killed, just like Gilbert…

He hated when somebody foolishly attempted to break from the prison. The selfish bastard didn't know the effect of torture had on his own comrades. Whenever public torture happened, most of the prisoners would feel the distress, the cruelty, the hate and the despair again. They had tried so hard to be good in order to get excusatory; but with another selfish caught prisoner, everything returned to the same accusation that prisoners are bad people who couldn't be trusted again. And that made forgiveness come even harder.

Then he felt it. The sudden explosion from Kiku's room. And the flying concrete hid his sight the next moment.

_Goodbye, Yao. _He smiled before the concrete smashed his head. _Goodbye, Ice. _

_Goodbye… Denmark._

_I love you. _

* * *

Everything was crumbling. Yao heard the explosions, one followed by the other, everywhere. He quickly ran to his rail door, opening the lock with the universal key he obtained from Ivan. His hand was shaking heavily. It made opening the lock harder.

But his mind was screaming. He knew it. The time has come.

After successfully opening his door, he went to Norway's instead. It was right beside him, but he was too late. The explosion came from Kiku's cell, the furthest from Yao's cell. So his cell was the least damaged. That wasn't the case for Norway and Ice's cells. Their walls were broken from the impact and Yao saw Norway's body limp underneath the concrete. Blood were slowly flowing from the immobile body.

Yao turned to see that Ice was buried underneath the wall, worse than Norway. He didn't even want to know what happened to Kiku; the boy's cell was the source of the explosion. His body should be scattered by the first hand impact.

In despair, Yao continued to run to the end of the corridor. His eyes were wet. He ran and ran, hoping maybe at least someone would be saved… someone…

Arthur…

His mind was set on finding the man. When he unlocked the door to the bitches' wing, the siren started to give a very loud alarm. The wardens were panicking, trying to keep the prisoners in place. Some of the explosions happened from the cells, thus many were injured, but there were even more walls destroyed, leaving a free space for the prisoners inside to roam out, freeing themselves.

Yao looked around, trying to distinguish between panicked prisoners and wardens, aiming for a certain blonde with thick eyebrows. His body was shaking and he was pushed around as authorized people tried to restore order while the criminals tried to get out of the place to save their lives.

And then he spotted Arthur. He was supported by Denmark; apparently Arthur's left leg was severely injured, bleeding heavily. His face looked like he was trying to fight the pain, but when he found Yao, Arthur's face lit up.

"Yao! Are you OK?"

Yao ran towards the men. Denmark looked around Yao, in panic.

"Where is Nor? Yao, where is he?"

"…I am sorry, aru…" Yao whispered. He didn't dare to look at Denmark in the eye. He knew that Norway couldn't be saved anymore. Denmark watched the Chinese shake his head in solemn, and he knew the worst had happened. His Norway was gone.

"NOOOOOO!" The hollow scream was loud enough to immerse other chaotic noises around them. Some turned back, in reflex, searching for the source of such a despaired scream. Yao couldn't help but sob louder, as Denmark continued to howl and clutch his chest, as if his heart could jump out at any moment.

Arthur let go of Denmark and Yao helped him to stand. The Nordic man was already lost; his eyes were dull and although he had stopped howling, his mind hadn't returned. The taller Nordic kneeled to the floor, face down, hand clutching even tighter to his chest. Arthur shook his head and closed his eyes.

"My condolences, Denmark."

But Denmark couldn't hear anything anymore. Suddenly, another explosion happened. This time, fire followed. The temperature rose immediately. People were shouting for help. Everybody was in panic. Smoke and dust filled the air, and people gasped desperately for oxygen. Arthur winced because the dust made his exposed injured leg even more sensitive. Yao gritted his teeth and decided he could do it.

He could save both of them.

Slowly, he supported Arthur along the corridor, against the rush of people. Apparently, even the wardens couldn't find a way out. It seemed like the lock system was broken and everybody was trapped inside. In the midst of emergency, nobody cared about their responsibilities anymore. Prisoners and warden alike were going mad, trying to find an exit. Some even tried to dig on the ground. The siren was too loud, not helping at all. It was panic, panic and panic.

Yao and Arthur walked slowly to the South Wing. The wing was deserted, because it was always locked. There was a small exit and in the middle of chaos, people forgot about the small door. It was thick and made of iron, hidden at the end of a small, unused corridor. Arthur tried to be quiet, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"…Where are we going, Yao..?"

"We will get out of this place, aru. To freedom." Yao bit his lips. He knew he was violating the agreement with Ivan. He was supposed to run alone, but he couldn't leave Arthur alone. No. he had lost too much. He had lost Norway, Ice, Matthew, Kiku, Denmark, Gilbert, Francis, his mother, his father… no more. No more. He will lose no one anymore.

"Where did you get the key, Yao?"

"Ivan." Yao answered lightly and they were almost there. "Be quiet, aru. Once the door is opened, go, okay? Just go."

"…How did he…?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know, aru…" Yao smiled. He turned to Arthur and suddenly kissed the guy passionately. Arthur was shocked, but the gesture was not unwelcomed.

"Ya…Yao."

"I love you, aru." Yao smiled. And this time, another batch of fresh tears came down. "I wish for you to live."

"Yao?"

"Go, Arthur." Yao opened the door with the key. The door led to the backyard, straight to the backyard. There was nobody in sight and the cold night air was covered by heat from the building. Arthur felt Yao's hand on his back and the next moment he was pushed by the smaller man.

"Zài jiàn, Arthur."

With that, a gun shot was heard. Arthur stumbled to the earth, cold and dirty, but he immediately turned his head. The gunshot was aimed at Yao's head. Yao's face was blown away; his blood splashed onto Arthur's body. But Yao's body was still standing, and beside it stood Ivan. He was standing behind the door, waiting for Yao. And when he saw a second person coming out, he pulled the trigger to his automatic pistol.

When he saw whose head he just blew, Ivan smiled sadly. "So, this is your choice, Jao. So sad. I thought we could meet again…"

"Bastard!" Arthur shouted, screamed, howled. He couldn't believe what had just happened in front of him. His injured leg was forgotten, his body frozen. Yao's body, now with head blown out, fell forward. It fell to the hard earth, Yao's brain scattered everywhere, blood gushing from the hole in his head like water from tap. But Yao's lips were smiling, despite the absence of proper nose and eye balls.

"Yao chose to save you, da." Ivan sighed. "But you are injured and I think you won't even have the chance to run away… what a pity."

"You….!"

"Bye bye, Arthur Kirkland, Prisoner number xx56777987."

* * *

The next day, a small article appeared in the nation's newspaper. It showed the burnt prison, stating that some explosions and system failure ended up killing all the wardens and the prisoners inside the prison. Nobody was spared. The fire kept burning for thirteen hours after, and there was no fire fighter service big enough to put the flames down.

Of course the citizens didn't care. As long as all the bad criminals died, it's fine for them. The prison was scary and a waste of tax money anyway.

Nobody cared. Nobody actually cared to research about the whole misfortune. No citizen felt the need to question the incident. No citizen knew that it was actually their government's doing, trying to cut cost. They decided that the prison was just a waste of money. But to close the prison, they needed to reroute the prisoners, and it would cost a lot of money and security. So, instead of taking the inconvenient way, why not just blow up the entire premise and let everything burn with it? They even set up an army surrounding the premise, so people who actually managed to get out from the building was shot mercilessly.

Even Ludwig was buried under the concrete. No one realized that Ivan was sent in to plant the bombs and also to save the Korean sniper. The government still needed his help and with the prison being burnt, the Korean sniper was declared as dead. It would give an advantage for the sniper, being a shadow without name. He was already ordered to kill a very important person from the neighbourhood country. He had been the only one to walk out smugly from the burning building. The Korean had looked back, recalling the pretty boy he ravished years ago, and then entered the army helicopter with Ivan.

Nobody cared about the paradise on earth and its inhabitants. God closed Eden from Adam and Eve with a burning sword. The Eden on Earth was destroyed in one night, and only Adam managed to get out.

What a pity. Ivan sighed. If only Yao managed to run, he would be the Eve.

* * *

END

May I have review, please, for the whole story? Thank you so much for reading, looking forward to meet again in next stories ~ XD


End file.
